smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Commencement (Episode)
|season=Season 4 |episode=22 (88 in total) |air_date=May 18, 2005 |previous_episode=Forever |next_episode=Arrival }} "Commencement" is the twenty-second and final episode in the fourth season of Smallville, and eighty-eighth episode overall. It aired on May 18, 2005. Summary A is headed for Smallville. says that must get all the Crystals. may be wanted for murder. is leaving to find her sister in Europe. Clark's graduation ceremony gets interrupted. Recap Lana returns to her apartment to find demanding Lana to give her the . They fight until Countess transfers back into Lana's body. She stabs and kills Genevieve with the stone. The disappears from Lana's back, because Isobel has finally gotten her revenge. Clark has a dream in which red, yellow, and blue lights come together to form a meteor. He is awakened by his parents, who say that Clark was yelling, "It's coming!" in his sleep. Meanwhile in outer space meteors start flying towards Earth. walks in immediately after Isobel kills Genevieve and convinces Lana that it was self-defense and she had no choice. He offers her one of the best defense attorneys in the nation. He tells her to stay in the and talk to no one until the lawyer arrives. goes to her apartment and takes the body. He threatens Lex that if he does not get the Stone from Lana by noon, Genevieve's body and evidence against Lana will be given to the sheriff. Clark and notice that Lana is not at school to pick up her cap and gown. They start to worry when she misses the ceremony completely. Right after Clark receives his diploma, military vehicles pull up, interrupting the ceremony and announcing a meteor shower will hit Smallville in three hours. Clark urges Chloe and Lois to escape Smallville. Lex offers Clark and his parents safe passage out on the jet, but Clark rejects the offer. He goes to see to ask him what he has done. Jor-El says that Clark has caused this himself because he did not collect the , and today he will witness the consequences for denying his heritage. He tells him that there is nothing that he can to do to prevent it from happening. Human blood has been spilled on one of the stones, causing a second meteor shower and a dark force from to come to . If he does not unite the Stones at once, the Earth will be destroyed, and not even Clark will survive. The fate of the world is in his hands. Clark returns to the where his parents are loading the car. He reluctantly tells them that he cannot go with them and he must unite the Stones. They are fearful because the last meteor shower was full of and Clark could be killed. Sounding not very confident, Clark insists that he is the only one who can prevent the Earth's destruction. Finally, states that all of Clark's trials have prepared him for this moment and tells Clark to go, and make them proud. Clark finds Lana waiting for him in the barn. She gives him the because she thinks that it is meant for him. They say they love each other and kiss, in case they never see each other again. She returns to the and leaves Chloe a short voice mail before Lex takes her phone and saying that she agreed not to contact anyone. When Lex asks Lana for the stone, she simply says it is safe. Having apparently survived his fall into a river, stops Clark's parents as they are leaving the farm. Bloody and pointing a shotgun at them, he demands they tell him where Clark is. Lois and Chloe are stuck in traffic, so they hatch a plan in which Lois distracts the guard at the roadblock long enough to let Chloe sneak by him to get to the and look for Lana. Lex returns to the Mansion with Lionel waiting for him. They argue over the whereabouts of the . When Clark sets the second stone in the altar, he hears a piercing sound which alerts him to the location of the final stone - in Lionel's pocket. The stone emits a ray of energy, and Lionel is shocked into catatonia and Lex is knocked back against the wall. Unconcerned, Lex simply leaves his manservant to deal with Lionel after saying that he has become the son Lionel always wanted and puts the stone in his vault. Clark superspeeds to the Mansion and flings open the vault, but it is full of kryptonite artifacts. He grabs the Stone right before he collapses. As Lana boards the helicopter, Lex insists again that she give him the stone. She finally says she doesn't have it, angering him. Lana realizes that he is not interested in her safety and angrily boards the helicopter. Lex returns to the mansion. Chloe finds Clark unconscious and drags him away. Lex walks in and finds Chloe, but Clark speeds out before Lex can see him. Lex demands Chloe to tell him why she is there and she insists that she does not know what happened. He drags her to the cave, demanding answers. Jason ties Jonathan and Martha up and they try to fight back, but after a scuffle he manages to regain control. The meteors hit all over Smallville. Lois is stuck in traffic and cannot get out before the meteors hit. She gets out of Chloe's car and escapes to higher ground. In tears, she watches as Smallville lays in ruins.. The Kent house is hit by a meteor with Jason, Jonathan, and inside it. During the showers, Clark Kent saves a boy named Henry at the last second, protecting the boy by using his body as a shield. Lionel lies in a catatonic state at the mansion with Kryptonian symbols running in his brain. Lana's helicopter is hit by a meteor and crashes to the ground. Badly injured, she crawls to the edge of a crater containing a giant black spaceship. Lex and Chloe see the light coming from the hidden chamber in the Kawatche Caves. Chloe pushes him against the cave wall from behind and he falls down, but she fails to knock him out. Clark combines all the Stones and the is created. Clark grabs the Crystal and is transported to the Arctic with Chloe unknowingly coming with him. He looks around the vast arctic landscape and in anger and confusion throws the Crystal. Graduates * Darren Cooper * Caroline Dreats * Cody Davis * Erica Feldman * Lauren Felder * Max Fromm * Michael Hall * Holly Harold * Tanya Hart * Kate Horton * Michael Hoover * Hannah Jacobs * Michelle Jewel * * * Subsequently Established The following characters were established in later episodes, as having been part of the class of 2005: * Susan Capra * Suzanne Capra * Gabriel Duncan * Maddie Haroldhaus * Tobias Rice * Mark Verheiden Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Jason Teague * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star * Lois Lane * Jor-El * Margaret Isobel Thoreaux Special Appearance by * Genevieve Teague Co-Starring * Terrence Reynolds * Henry Notes * Antagonist: Jason and Genevieve Teague * This is the season 4 finale. * This is the 2nd season that finishes with the credit "To be continued". Other episodes which culminate with this expression are: Tempest, Calling, Exile, Oracle, Vessel, Phantom and Salvation. * One of the graduates mentioned at the ceremony is "Holly Harold", who has written nine episodes of Smallville. Another graduate is called "Caroline Dries". She was also a member of the Smallville production team. * This is also the last episode with the old style of the Opening credits. * A repeat of this episode on DVD during mid-afternoon cut the scene with kidnapping the Kents. * When this episode aired in Australia, Clark's dream sequence at the start was removed and instead attached to the end of the previous episode Forever. This was most probably due to Network Ten's tight schedule in airing the extra-long episode. Also, much of the scenes with Jason and the Kents fighting in the house were cut. * When this episode aired in the UK, it was cut to fit the usual one-hour time slot (including commercials). The entire event where Jason captured and threatened Jonathan and Martha at their farm was deleted. *The timer is at 45 minutes as the meteors strike the atmosphere, while in real life the process of passing through the atmosphere usually takes only seconds. * When the heroes are discussing the need to go look for Lana, Clark's shirt switches between wet from rain (in medium shots) and dry (in close-ups). * Lois mentions she can’t spell, a trait her comic and film counterparts also share. * It is curious how Lois can punch Clark so hard in his arm and yet not feel hurt by his indestructible body. Trivia * On its original airing, this episode filled a 90 minute time slot with the last ten minutes featuring an exclusive 10-minute preview of the movie Batman Begins. The episode itself is about ten minutes longer than others. * According to the message from Alfred Gough & Miles Millar in the DVD booklet, this was the most expensive episode since the Pilot. * This is the last appearance of Jensen Ackles as . It was his first and last season. It is also the last appearance of Jane Seymour as . * This episode received the 2005 Emmy nomination for Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series. * This is the last episode that is credited as a "Special Guest Star". * The astronomer at the research facility that spots the asteroid is reading Adbusters - a popular sub-culture magazine. * The theme playing when they graduate is "The Pomp and Circumstance Marches" (full title "Pomp and Circumstance Military Marches"), Op. 39, a series of marches for orchestra composed by Sir Edward Elgar. * John Glover makes his 50th appearance as in this episode. * Scenes from Clark's vision of a meteor shower in the episode Scare are used in this episode. Continuity * Clark had a precognitive hallucination about a in Scare when infected with a fear toxin. * Clark comes across the mask with eyes in Lex's vault. The mask was last seen in China in Sacred. * Shelby was last seen in Spirit. Spoilers * When Lionel is rendered unconscious by the stone, he has actually discovered Clark's secret, although this isn't revealed until the episode . (Lionel comes clean to Clark in Mercy). * Chloe, Clark, Lex, Lionel, Lois, Lana, Martha, Jonathan and eventually Jason's fates are revealed in the next episode. * Lex reveals two years later in Wrath that the date of the is May 18, 2005, the day that this episode originally aired. Quotes : : Journalism, ever thought about that? You wrote some half decent articles at your short lived career at the Torch. : : Kill me first. Even if I could spell, the last thing I would do is spend my time in a newsroom. With my luck, I probably end up across the desk of the most bumbling reporter on the masthead. : : Because you have a way of getting things done in half the time a normal person gets things done. : : And I'm not normal? : : No, of course you're normal, Clark. You're as normal as they come : : If you are my father, talk to me. Tell me what you've done! : : It is you who has brought this upon yourself, Kal-El. : : What did I do? : : I sent you here to unite the three elements. : : The stones? They have nothing to do with me. : : But they do, Kal-El. For the knowledge of the universe is meant for you only. Yet you chose to deny your heritage. Today you will witness the consequences. : : So you send a meteor shower. : : I have done nothing, Kal-El. Human blood has stained one of the elements and awakened a great danger from the darkness of space. : : What can I do to stop it? : : There is nothing you can do to prevent what is already in motion. But the meteor shower is just the beginning, Kal-El. I warned you that the elements could not fall into the hands of a human. The three must become one. It is the only way to save Earth from total annihilation. : : I don't know where they are! I don't have time to find them! : : If you don't unite them at once then you, my son, will be seared by a fire from the sky even you can't survive. The future of mankind rests in your hands, Kal-El. : : Please help me! I can't do this alone! Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:To Be Continued